User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons How I fixed that SR enemy EXP temp. Yesterday some problems occured in Wikia's database or sth else, and redirect any link to wikis to the Community Central. I was bored so I looked for something to do when I found a solution to import the data in Common.css, thanks to the work of some members in other wikis. I tried it and made some test, and finally the SR Enemy EXP template is back to normal again! :P Ivan247 14:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I wasn't the only one who had that problem... Well done! HankGuideDude 14:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Can you put something else instead of Top Content and community? The community portal is somewhat empty... :: ^I highly doubt it serves for something.... HankGuideDude 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the top content is banished, and I don't know what community portal is for...... Ivan247 04:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : This is what it says on wikipedia: "This is the place to find out what is happening on Wikipedia. Learn what tasks need to be done and what groups there are to join, and share news about recent events or current activities taking place on Wikipedia." : I don't think that it should exist on this wiki.. HankGuideDude 20:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to be a burden... but Can you please help me with the factory series? I just really dont like using justme2's lanscape generator. Its frustrating for me. Factory uses the tileset from level 8 on Irritation Stickman. It has various floating platfroms and factory-like landscape. ZoshiX 01:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, but what landscape does the factory have, besides floating platforms? (Because I don't think I've ever been in one..) HankGuideDude 11:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Most of it is like opening street, just with floating platforms and a little more difference between ground levels, but still not alot. ZoshiX 12:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Here. It. Is. HankGuideDude 13:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC). :: Well, its not Exacltly as I imagined, but its great noneheless Thank you very much. ZoshiX 13:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stuffy response of stuff! 1: Ray William Johnson is the reason I go to bed at like 1:30 AM 2: Geno and Squar are yours! (Blah blah credit rules speech) 3: Squirt is supposed to be a big monster 4: How do you make font colors red? 5: Random question- Is Hank your real name or is it based on something? (Cough madness cough) LD 21:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *1. ORLY?! *2. Thanks! *3. Alright.. *4. Type in: Your Text Here *5. Nope! Completely fresh out of Boresville SPARTA!!! ANSWERMANIA, at your service. HankGuideDude 21:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you improve it. #Crossbow Man #Rower #Magician #Searer The poisoner 01:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Care to explain? HankGuideDude 02:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ok.New species are lighting.On and off in jango are if is in the stage or not.Thunder Spear shuriken are here.Dark, Gold and Silver ingots are here.Have also Yellow Armor.The new Attack are:Five arrow.Weapons:Bump Beam Crossbow, Bump Oar, Hyper Explosion and Hold Clamp.The stage are Thunder Storms 1:1. : Note:Hold Clamp use Shock that same of Grey Big Vampire Fishs.My hardest work :D. :: Alright then.. HankGuideDude 13:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lv 2 Zodiacs Can I edit your Zodiacs and make a Lv 2 colum or are you gonna do it. Speddos 04:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : I originally intended it to be only one level. I think if we do that, it will become a little overpowered, so I don't think it would execute well.. HankGuideDude 13:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's easy, it just a more powerful version of the origonal and found on mars. (You probably know that). Speddos 22:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I MIGHT try doing this... HankGuideDude 23:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! : .... HankGuideDude 22:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pets and stuff. Hey check it out! User:Ludicrine/North Byser Anyway, you can have your pets now. Also, can you get these people to stop deleting my templates? They are only here to warn, block from my pages, and for humor since userboxes don't work on this wiki. LD 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC)